Aurors vs The New Voldemort
by Ccal110
Summary: Ron and Hermione's marriage is new and developing. Their new jobs as aurors at the ministry put them to the test. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**I know that some people are going to get upset because of how I have Ron portrayed in this chapter. I expended on his temper. Do not worry though; Ron will change as the story goes on.**

**This is my first ever story!!! I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment.**

When I woke up, it was bright already. Ron was sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful. Lately, he has been having a hard time. Ever since The Final Battle, he has been acting weird. Every little thing set him off. I was almost afraid to wake him up.

"Ron, sweetie. It's time to wake up," I said softly. I was afraid of what might happen next.

"Goodmorninghermione," Ron mumbled under his breath. This early in the morning, I could never understand him.

"Ron, I have to go make breakfast. Can I trust that you will get up by yourself?" I said. Sometimes I had to treat him like a complete baby because he has been very irresponsible lately. We are both aurors for the Ministry, and the other day he was late for work. That is unacceptable in the auror department.

"Hermione, I am twenty five years old! Can you stop treating me like a baby?" He was basically yelling at me. I guess I do treat him bad sometimes, but that's his problem. He has been getting mad all the time, so I think I can sometimes get mad at him.

"Just get ready," I said as I left the room. While I was walking downstairs, Rose started crying. She always started to cry when she heard us get up, even though she was almost two.

Although I knew that Rose had to break out of her habit of crying for attention, I went into her room. It wasn't for her benefit. It was more because I needed someone to calm me down before I saw Ron again. As I walked into the room, Rose stopped crying as if she was telling me that she really didn't need anything.

Rose is so cute. I probably shouldn't say that about my own kid, it was hard not to. Looking at her face made me realize two things. First that I really do love Ron, despite everything that has gone on lately. Second thing was that I wanted another kid. It may sound weird, but it just hit me right then and there.

Since I was already in the baby's room, I decided to get her ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's. Since both Ron and I work, the Weasleys take care of Rose along with Harry and Ginny's children, James and Albus.

To get the baby ready, I have to get her changed and pack her bag. With a swish of my wand, her bag was packed with a change of clothes, some dippers, and food. Unfortunately, the magical world does not have a spell to speed up the potty training process.

Once I finished changing Rose, I went downstairs to face Ron. Usually I make breakfast in the mornings, so when I got downstairs, an unhappy Ron met me.

"Hermione, all I ask of you is to make my freaking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, so when I come down the stairs, I expect breakfast to be made and on the table!" He was on a rant. Not only has he been mad in general, he gets 10 times worse when he's hungry.

"Ron, please, we have a kid for God sake! I have a lot more to take care of than just you. Besides I am not your mother. If you want to get up and get Rose ready, then I will gladly have breakfast ready for you when you come down the stairs," I responded.

"Well… well," he stuttered," Fine! Just get my breakfast now, will ya?"

Wow, he is a jerk, but I guess I can't blame him. After The Final Battle, everyone acted weirdly. We lost Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and not to mention all the others. Even Harry has been having problems, but according to Ginny, Harry is basically over it. I guess I would be more understanding if more people were acting like this.

Since I didn't want to upset Ron even more, I flicked my wand to get breakfast going. Thank God Mrs. Weasley taught me these handy household spells.

As the eggs and toast finished cooking, Rose began to cry again. I had forgotten to bring her down for breakfast, She, like her father, got very grumpy when she was hungry. She was like her father in other ways too. Not only does she look like Ron, but she has his temper. She has the bright red hair that is a Weasley signature. Although I say she is more like Ron, Ron likes to say she is more like me. She has my bushy hair and brown eyes. Ron also says she is smart. She did learn to talk and walk early. Lately she has been asking more and more questions, and some of the questions are very advanced.

"Mommy, how come the eggs are flipping themselves?" asked Rose as she came down the stairs. Like I said, she is very advanced. She was always asking questions like this, and sometimes I had no clue how to answer them.

"Well, that's because of something we call magic. Magic helps us do many things," I replied.

"Oh, okay, Mommy. So when are the eggs going to be done?" asked Rose. Not only was she really curious, she also moved from subject to subject really fast

"Well if you sit down next to Daddy, I'm sure they will be done soon," I answered.

A soon as I began to put the eggs on the plate, a silver stag burst through the door.

"Ministry under attack. All aurors report to ministry right away!" The stag yelled in the head auror's voice, Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

**With this chapter, I tried to get out of my comfort zone. I hope I did it accurately, but if I did not please do not hesitate to tell me so. I feel as if Ron is better on this chapter, and he gets even better as the story goes on. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but they are just too much fun! I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! Thank you and please review!**

Both Ron and I froze and looked at each other. We knew that Harry was serious because he would not send his patronus if it wasn't.

"Well, Hermione, I guess I'll see you later. Have fun battling whatever threat is at the ministry," said Ron. Since he was late last week, he was put on temporary suspension. For his punishment, he was assigned to janitor duty for two weeks. Harry instituted this rule late year when he became Head of the Auror Department. He got sick of all the good aurors thinking that they were so awesome that they could come into work late. Harry sent a letter that said:

Dear fellow Aurors,

It has come to my attention that many people are showing up to work late. This is unacceptable. Our job is to protect the whole community, and it should not be taken lightly. If any of you feel the desire to show up to work late again, then there will be consequences.

Thank you,

Harry Potter

Harry Potter

The new policy worked for a year before Ron was late to work. Imagine Harry's shock to find out that his best mate was the first person to break the rule.

Ron thought that Harry would never punish him, but Harry had no choice. Harry had been greatly disrespected by the older Aurors because he is the youngest Head Auror ever. The older Aurors had been putting Harry under an enormous amount of pressure so Harry really had no choice but to punish Ron.

"Ron, you are being ridiculous! If the ministry is truly under attack than we have to be there! Don't be such a jerk. We have to do our job!" I replied angrily.

"Not me! I'm on temporary suspension, remember?" Ron asked.

"Please! The ministry is in trouble; we have to drop Rose off at your parents, and then get to the ministry! Right now," I was yelling at him now. He was being stubborn because he's mad about the whole suspension thing.

"Bloody hell Hermione, just go!" Ron yelled at me, looking away.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley burst through.

"Oh my! You guys are still here! I thought you would have apparted to the ministry by now! I figured you guys just forgot to take Rose to me. Well I'm glad you didn't leave her. But what are you still doing here?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Your son is being difficult. He says that he's on suspension so he can't go," I replied. I knew that Mrs. Weasley would set her son straight.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped in shock. I guess he didn't expect me to rat him out to his mom.

"We have to get this straitened out, now! So you seriously want to get in more trouble?" I asked.

"Stop it now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. " Do you guys not realize what is going on? The ministry is under attack by an unknown person. All of the Aurors are in trouble because no one knew about this person before today. Do you really thing that Harry cares that Ron was too lazy to show up to work on time once last week?"

All hell broke lose. Ron was trying to defend himself, I was trying to defend Ron, and Mrs. Weasley was saying that we had to go. Finally, Rose broke up the argument.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose yelled, "If Grandma is right, than you better go!"

My smart almost two year old yelled at me. She defiantly was no dummy. She knew that we had to go and it turned out she was the only voice of reason in the room.

"Ron! Ron!" I yelled trying to get his attention. "Stop arguing! Now!"

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron snapped.

"Will you listen to our daughter for once?" I asked. I knew that as soon as I mentioned Rose, Ron would lighten up. He had a huge soft spot for Rose.

"Rose, you know you are the smartest child I've ever met. Of course, I'm going to go. Mom, Grandma, and I were just having a conversation first," Ron said softly to Rose. He then shot me a look that said shut up and lets go.

I told Rose to go upstairs because I knew that she should not hear what was about to be said. Once I was confident Rose was upstairs, I cast the muffiato charm so Rose could not hear the conversation we were about to have.

As I began to start to transfigure our clothes into normal work robes, I said to Mrs. Weasley, " So, please tell us what happened?"

Mrs. Weasley looked worried as she told me the story, "We had just gotten up when Harry and Ginny came through the door. We figured that they wanted to get to work early today. But as they came through the door, we saw this worried look on their faces. We knew that there was much more going on than just work, so we asked them what was wrong."

"Of course you did. That's the natural thing to do" I said to try to calm Mrs. Weasley down. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hermione! The clothes finish them up!" Ron said angrily but I thought that I heard a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Mom go on, we want to know what happened before we leave."

"Well they told us that when they woke up, they went to get the kids up. Once they got into the kids room, Harry saw a note stuck to Albus' crib," Mrs. Weasley said.

I couldn't believe that was possible because Harry's house has every protection on it as possible. The ministry doesn't want their Head Auror to get hurt.

"How is that even possible?" Ron asked the question that was on both of our minds.

"We don't know, but that isn't what scared us the most. What the note says is what is really scary. It said, 'Hello Harry. I have waited in the dark for 30 years now. It had been a long wait, but I am overjoyed to finally meet you. As a matter of fact, why don't we meet today at the ministry? Can't wait to see you and your lovely wife.'"

At this point, Mrs. Weasley was crying. It's obvious that this note scared her as much as it scared me. The fact that someone got into Harry's house was scary enough, but now that we know there is another strong wizard out there terrified me. I looked over at Ron to see if this fazed him, and I saw something I thought I would never see.

"No, no. This cannot be happening!" Ron mumbled to himself as he was crying.

Both Mrs. Weasley and I saw him start crying at the same time, and we rushed over to comfort him. Finally, I thought, his wall has been broken. Looking at him now, I saw the man that cried on our weeding day. I saw the man that told me he loves me in the strongest way possible. I saw the man that he had been hiding. It was a great comfort to know that that man was still there.

"I knew this was going to happen! Hermione, why do you thing I've been urging you to become a stay-at-home mom? It's because I knew another strong wizard was going to come to power, and I would have no way to protect you because it's now your job to fight against them. I can't lose you Hermione," Ron said as he burst out crying. Finally, my suspicions were proved correct.

"Ron, I know that you want to protect me but sometimes you can't. I can make my own decision, and I decided to be by Ginny, Harry, and especially you Ron. I wanted to be by your side while you guys fight these dark wizards. I know it's scary and I know what might happen, and I'm okay with that because I'm with the people I love," I said to him softly.

"I know you're right, but it's hard accepting that .If something happens to you, I'm going to blame myself," Ron replied.

"I know that. And if something happens to you I'm going to blame myself," I said. Once I said that, I knew Ron was thinking of the conversation we had when we all decided to become Aurors.

I only became an Auror because Harry, Ron, and Ginny all decided to become one too. It was no secret that I didn't want anything to do with the ministry. They had screwed my friends and I over too many times. After Voldemort died, Harry, Ron, and I were free to live our lives. We all got enough money to last our lives, but none of us kept the money. Harry has enough money from his parents, and I just didn't want the money, so together we donated it to both a muggle orphanage and a wizard orphanage. Ron gave his to his parents after a long argument. His parents did not want the money but Ron said he wanted to earn his own way in the world.

After we all gave up our money, we had a long conversation about what to do wit hour lives. Harry told us that he had always wanted to be an Auror, and he wasn't going to change that. Ginny, who became inseparable from Harry after The Final Battle, said that if Harry was going to be an Auror, than she was too. Ron was the next to agree. He said he couldn't have his best mate having all the fun. I said that if Ron was going to be an Auror than I was too.

Ron, of course, put up protests, but I was persistent. I told him that I was not going to let him fight dark wizards without me by his side. I told him that I would never forgive myself if something happened to him and I wasn't there.

"I know Hermione. Than I guess we should just go," Ron said sounding defeated. It had been 10 min since Harry's patronus, and we were late, but ready to go.

"Okay, thank you Ron," I said, "Mrs. Weasley you have Rose then?"

"Yes, of course! Just go!" Mrs. Weasley said with a big smile on her face. Obviously she had been waiting for something like this to happen.

Ten lets go," Ron said, grabbing my hand. As we walked out of view of the house, Ron grabbed me and said, "I love you more than the world, Hermione. I hope you know that."

Before I could respond, he kissed me like he never kissed me before. It felt like before, he was holding back. With this kiss, I felt alive just being in his arms. He pulled me as close as he could. I opened my mouth to as if I was telling him, yes it's okay, and his tongue slipped in.

When we finally pulled apart, Ron looked a mess. His hair was all out of place and his clothes were messed up. I knew that if he looked like that, then I mist look a mess too.

"Oh Ron!" I said giggling wildly. I felt my checks turn red.

Ron started giggling just as much, so with a swish of my wand, we both looked presentable.

"It's time to go Ron," I said with a longing look on my face. With one look at his face I saw the same look. We both wanted to be upstairs in bed, not about to go off to work for a whole day.

I stood on my toes so I could give Ron a peck on the lips, "I love you."

With that I turned on the spot while holding on to Ron so we could apparate of to the ministry.

We heard a pop, and opened our eyes. The scene that was before us was this: Everyone in a group around someone, who was weeping uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very short chapter. Sorry about that but it had to be written I think it still is good. Please let me know. I hope that it makes some sense. **

Interlude- Harry

I was devastated. How could this happen to us? We just defeated Voldemort nine years ago! Now there's a new threat?

The scene that just happened kept playing in my head:

After I got to the ministry this morning, I sent out my patromus to all of the Aurors. With in a minute, most of the Aurors showed up eager to fight the threat. It took five minutes to get the Auror Department assembled, and once they were I called for Hermione and Ron. They didn't come forward, and I was hurt. I knew that I had to prepare for this threat without them, but I didn't know how. Hermione was the master-mind behind every plan that we ever came up with. I needed Ron for my moral support.

I had Aurors stationed at every entrance to the Ministry. I had apparition into the Ministry blocked. We were ready for this. But we didn't know exactly what we were ready for.

What we didn't expect to happen happened. We were prepared for anything, except contact through the Flew Network.

As I was standing there waiting, I heard an oddly familiar laugh, so I turned around. What I saw scared the crap out of me.

I saw a head in the fire. I wasn't shocked there was a head in the fire; I was shocked because of what the head looked like.

The head had dark, crazy hair. His eyes were bright red. He didn't have a nose, just two slits. He was a sight, a scary sight that is.

"Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you," he said with a grin. "You should probably go down to the Department of Mysteries, you might find something you are going to want."

My initial thought was that it was a trap. I didn't want to fall into the trap, but then I thought what if it was my son? I had to go and see.

The head disappeared out of the fire, and Ginny came over and said to me, "Harry, you can not go down there. We will send a whole group of ours down there, if you want."

"No Ginny," I responded, "If it's Albus down there, then I want to be the one to find him."

"I figured you would say that. You've always been like that," Ginny said, and then she added, "If you go, I go."

I figured she would put up that protest, so I said, "Fine, but I go first."

As we made our way down to the Department of Mysteries, we were both thinking about what has happened. We were both worried about our son.

We turned the corner and we started to follow the path I was all too familiar with. This was the same path I followed in my dreams when I was in my 5th year. Right before we got to the door, we heard a cry. In front of the door was my son. Thank Merlin!

"Albus!" Ginny yelled. Her voice was shaking and I knew she was crying. Before we reached Albus, I grabbed Ginny and gave her a big kiss. We grabbed hands and ran towards Albus.

When we got to Albus, there was blood on the floor and I started to cry.

"Harry, calm down, he just has a cut. He's okay," Ginny said with a grin on her face.

I looked at Albus and saw the cut Ginny was talking about. It scared me to death because it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Ginny… Ginny…" I barely got that out of my mouth I was so upset. And Ginny had no clue why, she was just hugging and kissing Albus as much as she could. "Ginny! Look at the cut!"

Ginny looked up because she was startled by my voice. She looked at the cut and bursted out crying for the millionth time today. "What does this mean Harry?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I think we can rule out what happened to me." I replied. "I think who ever this guy is just wants to scare us."

"You're probably right Harry, but I really don't like this," Ginny said.

Ginny scooped up Albus and we headed up to where all the other Aurors were waiting. We decided not to fix his cut so everyone can see what was there. We needed them to know what we were facing.

When the elevator doors opened, we were greeted by cheers. All the Aurors were cheering for the safe return of Albus. As we got to the crowd of people, they started to let us through. When we got to the middle, we stopped because someone called out, "What happened to his arm? Is that a lightning bolt?"

At that point both Ginny and I couldn't handle it anymore and we started crying, hard. We just didn't know what to make of this. At that moment everyone started to try and comfort us, but I knew that the only people that could comfort us were the two people who weren't here. The two people who have been with me through it all. The only two people who will actually understand what I'm going through.

Everyone got quiet and I saw my two best friends looking horrified and I screamed at them, "Where the hell have you been!"

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I had finals and then computer problems, but never fear I got a laptop! So I plan on updating as often as possible so please stay with me. Hope you guys enjoy and please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is an awesome chapter if I do say so myself! Please review, I really want to know what I have to work on, and what you liked and didn't like.**

"Where the hell have you been!" was the first thing Ron and I heard when we apparated into the Ministry.

"I send out an emergency patromus, and the only two people who didn't show up here were the two people I need most! How do you think I felt?" The voice screamed at us. At this point we realized that it was Harry yelling at us. I don't think I ever heard Harry as mad as he was right now. Not even when he found out that Sirius Black was his Godfather.

"Harry," I said welling up with tears, "I'm sorry but we got held up because of Rose…"

"Hermione its fine, I'll tell him. Harry I threw a fit this morning and that's why we are late. It has nothing to do with Hermione," Ron said hanging his head. I couldn't believe my ears. The Ron I new would never admit to anything bad like this. I think I like this new Ron.

"Well Ron, I can't say that I'm not disappointed. This is the second time you have undermined my authority in the past two weeks. You were the last person I expected to do this. You are now suspended indefinitely without pay," Harry said with a stern voice. I cannot believe that Harry is doing this to his best friend. It's one thing to punish Ron for being late, but now suspending him for not showing up.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked him because I realized that he was crying.

"Hermione, this is not the time," Harry said, taking Albus from Ginny and storming off to his office. The rest of the Aurors turned their heads and walked away to respect Harry. The only people left standing there were Ron, Ginny, and myself.

I walked up to Ginny and asked, "What happened, Ginny?"

"We found Albus," Ginny said trying to fake a smile. Her eyes started to well up with tears again. I could tell that this is bitter sweet for her.

"Ginny, that's great! But what else is going on?" I replied. I was almost worried to hear what happened.

"Well, we were preparing for an attack but it didn't come. Instead a head popped up in the fire. The head itself scared up. Hermione, it looked like Voldemort with crazy black hair… I'm starting to think that he might be Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange's kid," Ginny said looking horrified.

"What?" I said "There is no why that Voldemort would… would do it with… her!"

"There is no doubt in my mind right now that that's who he is. It makes sense. He wants revenge on Harry for taking Voldemort and Bellatrix. He wants to make Harry suffer," Ginny replied. She was looking worried because by making Harry suffer, they also make her suffer. I know that is hard for her to deal with.

"I think your right," I said slowly, "Voldemort probably didn't want to rely fully on his horcruxes, although I do believe that he trusted them completely. He needed someone to fulfill his ultimate goal if he couldn't. And now that he failed, his son is after us."

"Hermione," Ron pleaded, "I know that you're usually right, but please be wrong this time. Please. We cannot deal with this again."

Ron pleading with me is something that I'm going to have to get used to. He had become a changed man and is now more open with his emotions. Right now Ron is in an awful situation. His anger has screwed him over and now he can't do the one thing he wants to do most: fight the threat.

"I know Ron, I know," I whispered into his ear. Ron nodded his head because he understood what I was trying to say. I wanted him to know that I realize why he is upset by this new revelation.

"Ginny, do you think Hermione and I can go talk to Harry now?" Ron asked.

"Umm I would love to let you do that, but there is one more thing I think you need to know first," Ginny said starting to cry again.

"More?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, her voice shaking, "When we found Albus, he had a cut."

"Just a cut? Well that's good or at least better than it could have been right?" Ron said.

"No, Ron, this was different. It wasn't an ordinary cut. It actually wasn't anything like an ordinary cut. The person who put it there put it in a shape," Ginny said and I already knew what she was going to say next. "It was in a shape of a lightning bolt."

Ron and I gasped at the same time. I believe that I'm right now. That is this guy is after Harry for vengeance. I wasn't sure what to do about it yet, but one thing was for sure. I had to talk to Harry.

"Hermione I think it's time that I go talk to Harry about what has happened," Ron said looking slightly scared.

"Okay but I'm coming with," I demanded. I needed to be there so I can talk to Harry too, but more importantly so I can keep Ron in line.

"Then lets go," he responded.

Ron and I walked to the elevator in complete silence after Ginny wished us luck. Once we got to the elevator I started to say, "Ron…"

"Hermione let me talk. I know what you are going to say. You are going to say why did you tell Harry that. And I'm going to respond because I need my dignity. So don't even try," Ron said looking at me. That was exactly what I was going to say. I tried not to look guilty, but I was never good at hiding my expressions, especially with Ron.

"I know that honey, but taking the heat for this might have just cost you this job," I said.

"For once can you keep your know-it-all-ness to yourself!" Ron screamed at me. "And yes I know that know-it-all-ness isn't a word! I do not need this now."

We walked in silence all the way to Harry's office. When we got there, we put on our 'happy faces' and went in. Harry was sitting in his chair behind his desk with his head in his hand. When we heard us walk in he said without even lifting his head, "What people don't even knock anymore?"

"We've never knocked before so why would we knock now?" I asked, and Harry finally looked up.

"Oh it's the two traitors to the world. What do you guys want?" Harry challenged.

"Listen Harry," Ron started but I pinched him. I know Ron was about to say something to make Harry madder than he already was.

"Harry, I totally understand that you're going through a really hard time. Ginny explained to us exactly what happened. If that was Rose, I would be a wreck. I could not imagine that. But Harry, taking your anger out on Ron and I is not going to help anything. You of all people should know that," I said in the nicest voice possible.

"That's what you think," Harry said finally looking up. "That is not what is going on. First of all, yes I am upset. Who wouldn't be? Secondly, you think I want to punish Ron. I have no choice."

"No choice! Bloody Hell Harry! No f-ing choice? How can you say that? I am your best mate! Best mate for Merlin's sake!" All of Ron's bottled up anger was finally coming out. At this point, I don't feel like stopping him. He needs this.

"Listen Ron, I've been undermined since I've gotten here. You know that. I think the whole wizarding community knows that. I need these people to know I mean business so they don't try the crap you've pulled!" Harry said, slightly raising your voice. His face looked so down, like he was crushed.

"Well then Harry I quite! I'm going home. See you back there Hermione," Ron said.

"I don't think so Ron. You are not leaving, but more importantly you are not quitting. I will not let you!" Harry said.

"You do not tell me what to do!" Ron said.

"Okay guys, let's bring it down a notch. You guys are best mates. Ron, Harry's been through Hell, give him a break. Harry, put yourself in Ron's situation," I said. I couldn't take the arguing anymore. They aren't the ones who are supposed to be fighting. "Harry, sit in your chair, and Ron sit in the other chair. Now!"

They both sat down right away. It's nice to know that I still have some authority with them. "Ron, you have to let Harry know what's going on in your life that you are disrespecting him like this. Harry, please hear him out, then you'll have your chance."

Harry didn't look happy, but he nodded in agreement. I knew he would, there was no way he couldn't give his best mate a chance.

"Harry, I realize that you have no clue what has been going on. I guess I want to let you know. Like I used to do," Ron started. "So here it goes. Ever since the last battle, I haven't felt right. That last battle scared me to death.

"This is really hard for me to admit, but I was lost. I didn't know the meaning of life. Also, I've lived in fear since then. I've lived in fear that something like what is happening now would happen. It's hard on my, and I guess that makes me a git sometimes."

"I understand, but you don't think that I'm feeling the same way? You don't think that I'm scared to crap about what's happened and what's going to happen?" Harry said, starting to raise his voice.

"Harry," I warned.

"Sorry Hermione. Anyway, Ron, I understand, but we are all going threw this and no one else is making an ass of themselves. Just you," Harry said angrily. He seemed to be loosening up.

"I know and I understand. Nothing seems important to me anymore. It's just hard, and I know I'm going to have to figure out a way to deal," Ron said. "But Harry, I don't want to be on suspension. I'll finish out my two weeks, then can I come back to work so I can help catch this devil?"

"I ask nothing more than that. And thank you, right know I need a best mate to help deal with this," Harry said. Suddenly he burst out crying. I was shocked and froze for a second before I moved to hug Harry, but Ron beat me to it. My insensitive Ron is giving Harry a hug.

Although I was shocked, I went to give them both hugs. Both Ron and I then burst out crying too. All of the sudden Ginny came in to the office. She saw what was going on and came and joined in on our hug fest.

"This is how it should be, three best friends and a little sister," Ginny said with a smile on her face and tears running down it.

"No, Ginny, this is three best friends and an amazing wife," Harry said. Then he swooped Ginny up into his arms, whipped her tears away, and gave her a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt good to hear Ron get his feelings out. That really gave me hope for our future together. It gave me hope that everything will work out with us, with our marriage, and more importantly with our kid.

The rest of the day at the ministry was eventless. Harry and Ginny spent the day locked up in Harry's office trying to figure out where this guy is, and I assumed that they were doing more than that. Ron and I were busy doing our jobs. Ron had to finish his janitor duty, and I was on the case of a potential "death eater". Lately, we have had many new so called death eaters. Sometimes the people were trying to start a new cult called death eaters. They wanted to follow in the steps of Voldemort. Ron and I usually got assigned these cases together because we have the most experience with these people, as Harry very well knows.

The case today was a little different. The woman we were investigating seemed like a normal witch. She has a job working at a wizard day care. According to some of the mothers, she has been brainwashing their kids. The thing that made me suspicious was that it was only three of the fifty mothers who take their kids there. Also, these three mothers have very naughty kids. It is not often that we get a false case like this, so I went to show Ron.

I knew that Ron was assigned to the minister the people directly below him. Since it was almost lunchtime, I decided to surprise him with Butterbeer and his favorite sandwich, roast beef. I brought the case file and a little candle. Thanks to Harry, we got leave to go to the park for a romantic lunch. I liked to do these little things for Ron, especially since I know he'll do something special for me tonight.

After the final battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt became the Minister of Magic. His plan was to resign once they found a minister everyone wanted, but that never happened. Plus, he had Harry at his side convincing him that he was the right man for the job. One of the first things Shacklebolt did was hire a new staff. He cleared everyone out. He allowed everyone who had a spot to reapply, but many did not. One such position was the Senior Under-Secretary position which was formally filled by Dolores Umbridge. After a long interviewing process Lavender Brown got the job, much to my dismay.

I got to the minister's office and saw it was empty. I then looked over to the next office, the Senior Under-Secretary office. I found Ron in that office with the Senior Under-Secretary. Her arms were wrapped around him and her face was dangerously close to Ron's.

I was heart broken. I started crying right away. I decided to give Ron the benefit of the doubt so I stayed and listened for a minute.

"Won-Won! When are we going to have another one of those romantic nights? It's been what, three days since our last one," Lavender say and then she leaned up and kissed him. I was about to reveal myself, but I wanted to give Ron a chance to answer.

"Lavender, get off me. I told you that we had to stop this. If Hermione found out I'd be dead, and I can't hurt her like this," Ron said.

"Are you seriously going to throw away this past week, before we even get to do anything" Lavender asked.

"Yes I am Lavender. I was wrong for this whole thing, I never should have started this in the first place. I was lonely, and I thought that just Hermione couldn't help. I was wrong. I love Hermione in a way I will never be able to love you," Ron said. Although this touched my heart, it still hurt to know that through himself at another girl. I needed to show him my anger.

I stepped into the room, threw the lunch, Butterbeer, and candle at him. Then I went up to him and slapped him on the cheek. I screamed at him, "You dick! How could you do this to me?"

Immediately, they jumped apart. Ron looked horror-stricken, which gave me some satisfaction.

"Hermione it's not what you think!" Ron screamed at me as I ran out of the office. I ran straight to Harry's office because I knew that's where Ginny would be. I needed some girl-talk right now.

Instead of knocking, I burst into Harry's office. Not the wisest idea now that I think of it. Ginny and Harry were in a powerful embrace. Ginny's button down shirt was unbuttoned, and Harry didn't have a shirt on. These were my best friends, so it didn't really embarrass me as it would with other people.

"You guys really have to get a room," I said with a faint laugh on my lips.

They instantly jumped apart, and turned as red as Ginny's hair. Seeing this, I said, "Guys I'm your not only your best friend, but I'm married! You don't think that I do this kind of stuff with Ron."

I said that without thinking. I was so used to having Ron as a husband I was proud of. When I realized what I said, I burst out crying. I heard Ginny say quietly to Harry, "See I told you they weren't doing it." Harry immediately hit her because he realized that I had heard. That just made me cry harder. What Ron has done to me should be unforgivable. But I'm just not sure if I should forgive, because this puts him in line of low-lifes. I do know Ron though, and he will more than likely never do this to me again. I just had to talk it out with Ginny first.

It wasn't till then that I felt Ginny's arm around me, immersing me in a huge hug. Although she didn't know what was going on, she knew I was hurting. Harry tactfully slipped out of the room.

"Hermione, sweetie, what happened?" Ginny asked with the most caring expression on her face. Although I knew that her and Harry were about to do something that she really wanted to do, but she cared enough to stop for me. That was just the kind of person Ginny was.

"Your ass of a brother was having an affair," I said matter-of-factly. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I knew this would pass over. The look on Ginny's face was priceless. She was shocked, and I almost burst out laughing.

"What is so damn funny? You husband just had an affair! And you're laughing?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. When I caught them, they were breaking it off. For dramatic effect, I went in and slapped Ron. I think I'm going to forgive him though." I then went on and told her exactly what happened.

"Are you sure about that? This is something pretty serious that he did to you."

"I know, I know. I really have thought about this, and I've come to a conclusion. He did say that they haven't done anything yet. I think that Ron and I have been through so much that this probably won't be a big deal in the future. I just have to deal with it now. I am not looking forward to that," I said, and I really did mean it.

"What? Hermione, I think you're being stupid. I know Ron is my brother but that is one of the worst things someone could possibly do. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if Harry had an affair."

"Ginny, I know but I think I'm going to stick with it for now. It really wasn't even an affair. Just a couple innocent kisses. Probably more. We will have to see how tonight works out. If a little something happens then maybe we will stick with it. But we will have to talk first of course," I replied. I really hoped it worked out.

Ron came bursting in the door. He had roses in one hand and chocolates in the other. It took all I had to not run into his arms. I couldn't go down without a fight.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"For my wife, my first and only love, to take me back," he said simply. I felt cold for not forgiving him right then and there. One look from Ginny told me I couldn't.

"Okay Ronald. Why in the world should I take you back? You had an affair. A freakin affair! With Lavender no less!" I screamed at him. It was easier to be mad at him with Ginny in the room.

"Hermione, you have to understand. We never did anything. This has been a week thing. Since I was assigned janitor duty. On my first day down there, I was pissed at the world. Lavender came and comforted me. I wasn't thinking clearly so I went along with it," he replied. "We shared a kiss or two."

"Oh yeah? That's all? You were pretty depressed. Are you sure she didn't give you a blow job? Are you sure you didn't eat her? Because we haven't in a while so you must have been longing for it."

"Ok so maybe we did do those things, but I promise no sex. I will never have sex with anyone but you. You are the love of my life," Ron said.

"We will see how things go tonight and tomorrow. If we can make this work, then I am willing to forgive. If not then… you know," I replied. I wanted to make this work, especially because of what has just happened. I do not to add stress to everyone's lives.

"Hermione thank you so much," Ron said, coming in to give me a hug. I let him hug me but I refused to hug him back. Even when I felt his tears on my shoulder. I did not want to give him the satisfaction that he had won, because he had not. Everything is on my terms now.

I forgot Ginny was in the room until then. I looked over at her and saw her giving me an approving look. She may not approve of my decision, but she approves the way I have been going about it.

Suddenly an owl came flying into the office. I expected it to turn around because Harry was not there, but it landed on Ginny's arm. Ginny then read the letter for us.

"To my children and their spouses: Please meet at our house for a celebratory dinner tonight after work. I think it's about time we have a family dinner. Oh, and bring your children. Love, Mom. P.S. Ginny, make sure you tell Ron," Ginny finished. "Well I guess I'll see you guys there. I'm going to find Harry."

Ginny gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "This is going to work out, I promise. Just come to dinner and have some fun. Don't think about it. Have fun and Ron will be throwing himself at you."

Ginny's advice made sense. I'm not going to change just because Ron wasn't satisfied with me. I just have to show him why he fell in love with me. That was my goal for tonight. Hopefully I was wrong, and he was satisfied with me. Hopefully he was just upset because of all that had happened. I would have to see what happens tonight.

**Authors Note**

**This really is way out of my comfort zone. Hope it's good. I'll get back to the true story (the new Voldemort) in the next two chapters. Next chapter is going to be sort of romantic, but the one after that is going to be full of adventure. Also I changed the rating because I put stuff in the chapter that teenagers should only read. As always, please review! I beg for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I really don't like interludes, but this one was necessary. I need you guys to know how Ron is thinking. Hope you enjoy. Also I have been advised that maybe this chapter should only be for mature readers... sorry. this will probably be the only chapter like this... again sorry  
**

Interlude: Ron

After work that day, we headed home to change into proper clothes for the dinner that night at the Weasley's. Hermione and I haven't been alone since she caught me this morning.

When we got back to the house we headed up to our room. We still hadn't said a word to each other. Hermione grabbed her clothes and slammed the door as she went into the bathroom. I knew that Hermione wasn't going to change in the room, so I made sure I had prepared the bathroom so Hermione would be wooed.

When Hermione got into the bathroom, she let out a feint scream. I had put these beautiful roses on the counter. They were purple to represent her favorite color, and the color of the flowers at our wedding. In front of the roses was a card. Inside the card I put a necklace. It was in the shape of a circle with diamonds. The muggle jeweler told me that it meant everlasting love. I also covered the floor with roses.

In the letter I put:

My Dearest Hermione: I have loved you since that first day on the Hogwarts Express. You must remember that, you told me I had dirt on my nose. Even then, I knew what would happen to our life. I knew that one day we would end up together like we are now. That was the ideal plan. So many things have happened in between now and then. We really have been through a lot, and we have changed a lot in that time. In my case, not for the best. As you probably know, I've been different these last couple of weeks. I do not know what happened, but I felt different. I also thought that we weren't meant to be together. Lavender saw me crying the other day, and she comforted me. In return, I comforted her. I was wrong to do it, but I did realize one thing. I realized that you are the only one I want to be with. When me and Lavender were messing around, all I could think of was you. I even said your name when she was giving me a blow job. I know that that probably doesn't make you feel better, but I just need you to know that. I will always love you forever. Love your dearest, sorriest Ron.

I felt as if this letter was necessary because it explains my emotions better then I could out loud. Plus, it doesn't give Hermione a chance to interrupt me. I was nervously anticipating Hermione's reaction while I got dressed. I didn't know what to do if this didn't work out.

I really don't know why I did what I did. The Final Battle and Fred's death really affected me in a way that it didn't affect the others. I tried to push it aside, and it worked for a little while. After a while though, it crept up little by little. It started with outbursts. I would just yell at Hermione randomly. She called it my man period. Then it got really worse that Hermione and I stopped making love at all. I was always grumpy, especially to Hermione. I wasn't as bad to Rose though. It got so bad that I stopped trying at work, and I was even late that one day. When I was sent to janitor duty as Harry's punishment, I started to cry. Lavender walked in on me crying, and flirted with me. She was really irresistible. Before I knew it, she was pulling down my pants. I told her that I drew the line at sex, but I'll allow other things. It felt good to finally be doing those things again, but I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. That's when I knew that I had to end it with Lavender. I almost got away with it, but then Hermione caught me. This is probably the worst mistake I have ever made. Even worse then the time I left Hermione and Harry in the woods, and that's saying something.

As I was thinking about what I had done, Hermione came out of the bathroom in only her underwear. Boy was she hot. How could I ever cheat on her?

"Wow, Ron. I cannot believe you went to all this trouble," she said flatly.

"Hermione," I said taking her hand, "I was an idiot and I want you back. I've never wanted anyone with you. Even when I was with Lavender… both times."

"So you want this," Hermione said looking up at me, flaunting her body at me and leaning up against me. I felt my boner coming on and I knew that Hermione felt it because she let out a quiet laugh. "I figured. Well if you want me back, you cannot have this… yet."

She was taunting me beyond belief. I cannot believe that she would even do this. She took of her bra while facing the mirror in our room so I had a clear view. She then took of her knickers and turned around.

"How uncomfortable are you know, Ron?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. It wasn't far from the truth. I was getting pretty uncomfortable. She then stuck her own finger up her hole, and I went mad. I had to turn from her so she wouldn't see.

"Something wrong, honey?" She asked. "You don't know how good this feels, and I didn't even need you. Just like you didn't need me." She finally burst out crying and ran back into the bathroom.

I knew that I hurt her really bad even before she did this to me. I had to make this right. Now.

I went and knocked on the door. The only answer I got was sobs so I said, "Mione, you have to know that I want you more than anything. I also hurt you worse than anything. I know 1,000,000 I'm sorries will never be enough. I know that nothing I will do will ever be enough but I am going to keep trying until you want to forgive me. I want you in every way possible, but if the only way I'm going to get you is refraining, then you know I will. I love you."

Hermione came out of the bathroom, this time fully clothed. She still had tears running down her face. She was really upset. Looking at her made my heart break.

"I know. I thought I needed to make you suffer just like you made me suffer, but I can't. I totally understand how you feel. A lot has happened and I can't make it worse for you. But I can promise that you have to win me back a little more before you get anything from me," she said. I knew she meant sex. She usually hates talking about it and never says the word.

"I'm okay with. I didn't expect you to forgive me this quickly so I am totally okay with whatever punishment you have in store for me," I replied, and I meant it. "I'm done hurting you like this."

"Good because I don't know how much more hurt I can take," she replied, "I think it's time to go to this dinner. Are you going to be okay with your family?"

"Of course, Hermione. You don't hate me, that's all I can ask for right now," I said. Hermione then came up to me and gave me a kiss. Not like the one that we shared this morning, but just a peck so I would know that it will work out.


End file.
